


Detour

by jesseofthenorth



Series: I can't stand the rain [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint does not end up where he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows It's Raining Again, even though it took me forever to write it. Oops.

Clint half dozes as Coulson makes his way unerringly through traffic to Brooklyn, and 20 minutes later pulls his improbable car up in front of Clint's building. Clint didn't think Coulson knew where he lived. He should have known better. Phil Coulson is not only a bad ass he's also a professional snoop. Of course he knows everything about Clint Barton he wants to know. Including the location of Clint's shitty apartment.

 

It's still raining, but now it's also getting dark and Clint is tired and not looking forward to all the stairs between him and his bed. He puts a hand on the car door, meaning to open and drag his sad battered ass inside.

Instead Coulson puts a hand on his arm and says “My building has an elevator.”

“Happy for you sir. Is there a reason I need to know that?” Clint honestly can't help the snark in his tone, he's tired and in pain and doesn't really feel like dealing with things not relevant to his own discomfort at the moment.

“If you wanted to give the stairs here a pass, you could bunk at my place.”

Clint just blinks at him, dopey and slow, not connecting some clearly vital dots. “Um. What?”

Coulson did that eye-crinkle thing of his, the one where he's trying not to smile.  
“Come home with me Barton. Let me take care of you for a bit. I could use a day off and you could use a hand. ” he says.

Clint sits right where he is and thinks about it, really thinks. Coulson might know where Clint lives but that knowledge does not go both ways. Clint knows next to nothing about Coulson beyond his abilities as a SHIELD agent and sort of friend. And also the Captain America thing.

Anyway. Coulson offering to take him _home_ for a couple of days will change that. It will expand their working relationship into something else, pushing the envelope into friendship. Clint doesn't have to think very hard about that. If Coulson trusts him enough to make the offer Clint can trust back enough to accept.

“That sounds really good right now, sir. Thanks.”

Coulson laughs quietly. “I think you can probably call me Phil.” He says and pulls back out into traffic.

Clint doesn't even bother trying to keep his eyes open. Coulson will wake him when they get there.


End file.
